


Keep Holding Tight

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll do anything you want if you'll forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Holding Tight

Spike knelt, shivering, in the living room, waiting for Xander to come back from the shower. He'd known that Xander would get pissed over his going off by himself like that, but he hadn't realized _how_ pissed. If he didn't find a way to smooth this over, Xander may very stake him just out of sheer cussedness. Thus, the kneeling. Appeal to Xander's protection of the helpless. Maybe they'd get through this intact.

When Xander came out of the bathroom, hair still wet, Spike braced himself for the angry words that he knew he'd earned. Instead, Xander moved around the apartment, completely unselfconscious about his own nudity, and apparently ignoring Spike's.

When he finally came to a stop, right in front of Spike, his half hard cock gave lie to the apparent nonchalance. "What the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? We knew that the thing was being controlled by a human - and you know you can't defend yourself against one."

His voice was scarily calm, almost flat, and that frightened Spike more than anything else. "I just thought - " He stopped and swallowed. It didn't matter what he'd thought. He'd scared Xander and that was... unacceptable. "I'm sorry, luv. Isn't there some way I can make it up to you?"

He lifted his face, looking up through his lashes at Xander, who swallowed hard. If he could just get Xander calm, then it should be okay. "I'll do anything you want if you'll forgive me."

"Anything?" There was a familiar gleam in Xander's eyes. Spike saw it and shivered harder. Xander only got that gleam when he had something in particular in mind. Spike rarely minded, but as angry as Xander was, he wasn't sure that it boded particularly well.

Ah, well, he'd given his word. "Anything."

Xander stood, thinking for a moment, then nodded sharply. "Go back to the bedroom. Get out a plug and a cockring, and kneel next to the bed to wait for me."

Okay, this Spike could handle. He started to get to his feet, only to have Xander clear his throat and say, "No. Crawl."

Spike looked from the bedroom to Xander and back again. He had to say anything, hadn't he. Ignoring the flush that bloomed in his cheeks, he started crawling. He could feel Xander's eyes on him and couldn't help the little wiggle that he put into his hips as he crawled.

Even from across the room, he could hear Xander swallow.

Going to the dresser where they kept their toys hidden, he pulled out a leather cockring and a medium sized plug. Carrying them over to the bed, he knelt on the thick rug and set them on the edge of the large, plush bed. At least he hadn't been banished from it - which would be a worse punishment than he thought Xander knew. It was a comfort to have that warmth so close.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Xander come into the room until a hand landed on his shoulder. "Stand up, Spike." He obeyed as Xander seated himself on the bed, only to have the cockring snapped into place around his cock and balls. He hissed at the cold leather, then relaxed a little. It hugged him tightly, tighter than would be safe for a human, but he didn't have to worry about circulation, and it would make coming that much harder.

Xander shifted to pick up the lube, then settled himself more firmly on the side of the bed. "Over my lap, Spike." His voice was firm, not questioning at all that Spike would obey.

Spike obediently bent over Xander's lap, but it was a struggle to find a position that didn't leave him feeling off balance. He finally ended up balanced on his toes and fingers, ass centered over Xander's lap and cock pressed into his thigh. As soon as he was settled, there was the distinctive _snick_ of lube being opened, and then a firm, blunt, slick pressure against his hole.

Shit, Xander was _really_ mad if he wasn't going to bother with any sort of prep before inserting the plug, and Spike couldn't finish that thought because he was being opened wide with the toy. It _burned_ , and Spike had to fight back the moan that wanted to break loose.

There was no hesitation, and Xander didn't stop until the toy was all the way inside Spike, who was clutching at the carpet with his nails and rubbing his face against his arms to try and keep still, keep quiet. The silence lasted so long that Spike started to shift, only to freeze again when one of Xander's hands fell on his hip, holding him still.

"You're mine, Spike." A soft slap fell on one cheek, startling in the quiet room. "You agreed to that a long time ago." A matching smack fell on the other side. "We need each other, and the sooner you admit that, the better off you'll be." This time, it was two slaps in quick succession, and then there were no more words, just a soft flurry of slaps and taps on his ass.

It wasn't enough to hurt at first, just make his ass nice and warm, and then suddenly it stung and then it _hurt_. He quivered and gasped on Xander's lap, making no effort to hide his reactions to what Xander was doing.

When a particularly hard hit landed on the crease where thigh met ass, he couldn't help the instinctive move that brought an arm up, trying to cover the spot with his hand. Xander didn't even pause, just grabbed Spike's hand with his free one, and continuing the spanking.

Finally, _finally_ , the blows slowed and then stopped. Spike's ass was on fire, and he couldn't control the small whimpering noises that were coming up in his throat. Gently, Xander ran a hand over Spike's ass, making him hiss at the sting. "Not gonna do that again, are you?"

Spike knew that if the situation called for it, he would. He also knew that Xander knew that - didn't matter. There was only one right answer. "No, sir."

"Good boy." And Xander was manhandling him, pulling him up, pulling him in so he was straddling Xander's lap, practically sitting in it. The kiss was fierce and possessive, and seem to go on forever. He barely even noticed when Xander pulled the plug out of him, leaving him empty for a split second before shifting him around enough that he could ease down on to Xander's hard cock.

Hands on his hips urged him into a slow rhythm, the pain from the spanking adding bright flares of pleasure every time his ass came down on Xander's thighs. And all through it, they kept kissing and kissing and kissing.

Xander's hips started to move, and he moaned into Spike's mouth. One of his hands wrapped tight around Spike's back, one around his ass, stilling him, and then he wasn't sure how he got there but he was on his back, being fucked hard enough to rock him up the bed.

The cockring was stripped away, and then Xander's hand was on his cock, pulling. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," he murmured into Spike's mouth. With a cry that he couldn't hold back, Spike came, Xander's name on his lips. Xander followed right after, panting hard into Spike's shoulder.

Groaning, Spike felt Xander slip out. Wrapping his arms around him, he kept Xander from rolling off of him. "I'm sorry, pet. Didn't mean to scare you."

Xander shuddered a little, but nodded and held on tight.


End file.
